


The Devil is in the Details

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Hiding Injury, Injury, M/M, Obi-Wan being Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Cody notices the small things
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I must humbly request number 12 with Cody and Obi-Wan?
> 
> 12\. “Nobody else seemed to notice.”
> 
> hell yeah cody and Obi-wan!!

Cody liked to think he knew his General pretty well. His habits, lack of sleep schedule, the way he held himself when he was hiding an injury, if he got sleep but it was a rough night— yeah, he liked to think he knew Obi-Wan pretty well.

Hence why he was on high alert right now, eyes tracking the ginger-haired man as he checked on the battle-worn troopers of both the 212th and the 501st. The victory had been hard won, but they had done it— with minimal casualties as well. But Cody remained vigilant, watching Obi-Wan for a sign of discomfort. General Skywalker and Commander Tano were both doing the same, but Cody figured that Rex and his boys could handle the chaotic Master-Padawan duo.

Ah. There it was. A slight misstep, a hand brushing against his side and like that, Cody was on the move. He didn’t bother masking his footsteps as he approached Obi-Wan, Waxer, and Boil, though he nodded to the duo before clearing his throat.

“General,” he said simply. “A word?”

The confusion was clear on Obi-Wan’s face, but he had agreed, and followed Cody to the edge of camp. Cody sat the Jedi down before he took his helmet off, scowling. “Cinch is on his way over,” he told him and Obi-Wan frowned but he cut him off before he could start saying that he was fine.

He had heard it all before.

“Sir,” he said pointedly. “You’re injured.”

There was a pause before Obi-Wan glanced down at the ground. “I thought I had been hiding it well,” he uttered. **“Nobody else seemed to notice.”**

Cody’s gaze softened. “Maybe,” he said gently, sitting down next to him. “But I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
